Always
by ChildOfOz
Summary: He was everything she dreamed he’d be. He was her confidant, her love, her best friend when it seemed all the world was against her. HoCan she cope now he's gone? DG ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the Harry Potter World**

_He was everything she dreamed he'd be. He was her confidant, her love, her best friend when it seemed all the world was against her. Can she cope now he's gone?_

"Not now; please Draco… not now" Ginny whispered, her voice pained, tears shining in her eyes. The love of her life looked up from her lap, a trickle of blood escaping his lips. The blonde smirked, reaching up and wiping a stray tear from her cheeks.

"I thought I told you not to cry for me, witch"

He placed his hand on her cheek and Ginny leant into it; savoring his touch. A tear dropped on his pale cheek, and Draco made a big deal of it splashing into his eye, attempting to make her laugh. Ginny gave a reluctant chuckle, but the tears began streaming down her cheeks.

"Ginny, love, look at me" Draco said softly, painfully. Cinnamon eyes met grey, and the love shared between them was clear for anyone watching to see. "I told you, so many months ago, that I would give anything for you. I would give my life to see you safe."

"Without you my life is –" He held up his hand, and Ginny fell silent. She looked searchingly into his eyes and saw the light in them fading. Fast.

"Don't you leave me, Draco Lucius Malfoy! Don't you _dare_ leave me!" She cried, tears making rivulets down her cheeks. Draco held up his hand and she grasped it, holding it tightly to her heart.

"Not so tight, love" He murmured. Ginny tried to crack a smile as she released the pressure on his slightly squished fingers.

"Draco, please… please"

"Ginny… you know that the happiest day was when I met you; don't you?" He started, but Ginny cut across him.

"Save your energy; don't talk…"

Rolling his eyes, Draco continued. "You taught me to feel again; you brought me back into the light. You taught me to live my life to the fullest; to sing like there was nobody listening, to dance like there was nobody watching; and,"

"To love like you've never been hurt." Ginny whispered, completing her motto for him. Draco nodded and reached up to stroke her cheek lightly.

"I love you" He whispered. "So much"

And his hand went limp in her grasp.

* * *

"Gin, are you okay?" Hermione said softly, resting hand on her friends shoulder. Ginny barely acknowledged the brunette, her eyes distant and sightless.

Hermione looked to her boyfriend, biting her lip. Ron stood up and put an arm around Hermione, giving her a brief hug before crouching beside his sister.

"Ginny… I lost friends in it too… I know it's hard for you… but you've got to move–" But he never got to finish the sentence

"You think it's hard for me? You _think?!_ Ronald Weasly, I have just lost my best friend, I have just lost the one person who made my life worth living. I woke up every morning just so I could see his face, so I could hold his hand, so I could just talk to him. I have lost all meaning in my _life_ now that he's gone! Oh, I know you've lost _friends. _But tell me – did you ever love Dean or Lavender with all your heart and all of your soul? Did you ever, _ever _give them all the love you could ever _possibly _give? No! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW FUCKING HARD IT IS FOR ME!" Tears were streaming down her face, but Ginny didn't stop. "Imagine what it would be like if you lost Harry? You would feel like fucking shit, like you would never stop hurting! That is how it is for me - only one hundred times worse. I loved him, Ron! I loved him with all of my fucking heart! I gave him everything I could give! You never saw the side of him I saw. You thought he was just like his father! But he wasn't… he wasn't…" Ginny trailed off. Her brother, thinking she had finished, moved closer to hug her – but Ginny whipped out her wand and flung him against the wall. "Don't even start to pity me, Ronald Weasly! You have no idea how much it hurts… How much I wish I had taken his place… How much I wish I could see him just once more, just once, to tell him how much I love him – how much I miss him now that he's gone!" The youngest Weasly's voice rose to a wavering crescendo, and she gave a howling shriek; the shriek of a woman loosing her mate forever. Raw power radiated from her, and she sent objects flying all around the room she was in… Finally, when they stopped crashing into the walls opposite them, Hermione and Ron came out from the couch which behind they had been hiding. Ginny was slumped in an armchair; red hair disheveled and falling over her face. She lifted her head and both friends could see the tear streaks on her cheeks.

"Excuse me," Ginny said, standing up. Ron and Hermione instinctively ducked. But they heard the back door close and no harm came to them.

Hermione made a move to follow her friend, but her boyfriend pulled her arm.

"Don't. The worse thing you could do is go and cramp her space… let her get it out of her system" He said quietly.

From outside they could hear the sound of trees being ripped to shreds, or mountains being moved by sheer force of loss. But out of all of these things, the loudest thing they could hear was Ginny's heart breaking…

* * *

It was a dull summer's eve on the day of Draco's funeral. The weather was mild, and the clouds were blocking the vibrant sunset that generally graced the twilight hours. It was the perfect day for a funeral.

But Ginny didn't feel sadness. The loss of her love had hollowed her out, leaving only an empty space. All she had now were her memories. But listening to the minister drone on about how Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy was a remarkable, honorable man… she couldn't stop the bitter thoughts that filled her head.

_They didn't know him; _they whispered to her, _Draco wasn't honorable, not in the slightest. He was a selfish bastard who saved you because you were the one thing that made him happy. You made him smile and in return he made you cry. But that is who Draco really was, isn't it? He made bad decisions, yeah, but he came around in the end because he realised he couldn't have both power and love at the same time. He knew that you would never love a Death Eater. He changed for you, Ginerva. He loved you. But he was still selfish – loving you didn't change it. Draco was the most selfish person you ever met. But you still loved him. And you will always remember that._

Ginny sighed to herself, a solitary tear making its way down her cheek. Draco _was_ selfish, but he was the most loving, devoted, jealous, insanly annoying, selfish ferret she had ever met. And was likely to ever know. But she would always love him. Always.

-----

A/N: Please R/R! I know it's short; but any sort of crit. is nice


End file.
